


Acceptance

by crowsaerie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsaerie/pseuds/crowsaerie
Summary: Ithlinne has a secret shame.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 8





	Acceptance

“Why do you hide them?” Estinien asked, indicating Ithlinne's pointed ears with a glance.

"Only in the city. I just... don't want them to be seen." Ithlinne turned her head, brushing a lock of hair over her right ear. She pulled her lips inward pensively, looking away from him. Uncertain.

"By whom?"

Her brows knit. By whom was ever the question. She hadn't told him about her parentage.

"It's silly, I know...", she began, "I don't want them to be reminded of my father's moment of weakness. I don't want them to look at me and see only his shame."

"Who?" Estinien pressed.

"The high houses."

She felt his hand move to her shoulder, and a little bit of the tension there began to ease.

"You are a hero in Ishgard." He said gently. "No one will think of you that way. And if they do..."

Ithlinne laughed. She looked at him with a tinge of gratitude.

"There is nothing wrong with what you are." He continued. "Just as there is nothing wrong with Hilda... nor was there with Haurchefant."

She thinned her lips, biting them from the inside. With a sigh, her shoulders sag in defeat. "You are right. I know you are right... it's only- old habits die hard, you know?"

He canted his head and smiled. Saying nothing, he moved his hand from her shoulder to cradle the back of her head. Ithlinne's eyes widened as he leaned in...

When she felt his lips on the broad side of her ear, her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't expected this gesture of him. But a warmth spread in her chest, and she gently grasped his sleeve to get her bearings. The caress of his breath on the shell of her ear sent a shiver through her, and she closed her eyes, shutting out all the world but him.

The moment was brief, but she felt she could get lost in those seconds. He pulled back and looked at her, noting a blush creeping from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. She giggled nervously, glancing up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"See? Nothing wrong with them."

"I'll try to remember that."


End file.
